Alien Giraff (FlamingoMask)
|image1=Alien Giraff.jpg |hwo=Planet Giraff |se=FlamingoMask |ccb =TsuPro, adapted by Gallibon the Destroyer |h=0.98 m |w=42 kg |t=Alien |fa=The Graffiti Has Another Meaning |la=The Graffiti Has Another Meaning |all=Abdolaars |enm=FlamingoMask, HAM |oth=None }} is an alien that appeared in episode 8 of FlamingoMask. History ''FlamingoMask'' ''The Graffiti Has Another Meaning'' The Alien Giraffs appeared on Earth where they began to mark up several Japanese cities with their Graffiti Marks, intent on preparing their invasion. One got caught in the act by a man and woman and scared they ever living daylights out of them. Then, the alien was gone. The next day HAM came to investigate in one of the towns and spotted several of their graffiti marks. As HAM was in the middle of investigating, a Alien Giraff attempted to kill them all by activating the graffiti mark and letting it shoot lasers all around. When Constantin Kalmár spotted the Giraff, the Giraff ran off for cover. Constantin chased him down however. When the Alien Giraff was eventually caught and cornered, he self-destructed himself so that the "secret" wouldn't be found. Later on the Alien Giraffs returned that night to ignite their invasion and attacked HAM, as well as Sedegan and Burezaren. They chased and fought off HAM some more, before then FlamingoMask arrived to stop them. FlamingoMask and HAM then fought back hard, taking down several of their forces before then they all disappeared and went into their saucer and then summoned forth Abdolaars. The Alien Giraffs fought along with Abdolaars by firing their rays at FlamingoMask and commanding Abdolaars to strike back hard. However the fight came to a shift in the tides as when the Giraffs fire their Graffiti Lasers at FlamingoMask, he managed to block them with his shield for a bit before then letting Abdolaars take the hit, weakening their monster. After some more fighting, FlamingoMask was finally able to defeat Abdolaars and hurled him at the Alien Giraff's ship. The Giraffs attempted to retreat, to which FlamingoMask then swept his Flamingo Beam across and blow Abdolaars up with it, effecting the Giraff's saucer and sending them off-course, before then their ship crash-landed and exploded, ending their threat once and for all. Abilities * Graffiti Marks: Alien Giraff can create Graffiti marks from their fingers on anywhere they desired. ** Graffiti Laser: From the center of the graffiti mark, a blue and white laser beam can be shot out and fire at any desired opponent. * Teleportation: Alien Giraff can teleport at will. * Saucer: Alien Giraff had a saucer that they could use for transportation. From it they could also shoot laser beams from it. * Extraordinary Jumper: Alien Giraff can leap up to high heights. * Self-Destruct Mode: If cornered or near death, Alien Giraff can self-destruct at will. When this happens, it will coat the area in black and purple mist. * Abdolaars: The Alien Giraffs can deploy their monster Abdolaars into combat. Trivia * The Alien Giraffs are one of the few enemies in FlamingoMask so far to have nothing to do with Emperor Goro. Category:Fan Seijin Category:Aliens Category:FlamingoMask Kaiju Category:FlamingoMask Continuity Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fan Kaijin Category:Gallibon the Destroyer